Pushed
by nottoocrazy
Summary: Sam gets sick of all the eyesex between his brother and Castiel, and decides to give Dean a little push in the right direction.


**AUTHOR NOTE: So, I came up with this scenario in my head and decided it needed to be fic'd. Voila!**

**Set post-season 8. Destiel warning.**

* * *

It was sickening. Sam sat at the dining table in the bunker, scowling at the men who stood a few yards away from him. For over four years now, he'd been witness to the countless staring contests between his brother and Castiel. And no one ever won. It was just endless moments of intense gazing, where green eyes met blue for reasons unknown to Sam. Though, if the younger Winchester had to guess, he'd say Dean and Cas, _themselves_, didn't know why they did it. It was like they were lost in the moment, silently questioning or challenging each other but never actually _doing _anything before one of them, usually Dean, would shake his head and turn away.

And Sam was fed up with it.

He wasn't even sure what had set them off this time. He'd been quietly enjoying his lunch when Cas had entered the room, with Dean storming quickly behind, shouting something about how he wasn't done talking yet. Sam had looked up from his leftover home-cooked burger when his brother shoved Castiel against the wall.

"Back off, Dean," the fallen angel had said. Dean had released his grip on Cas but remained standing mere inches away from their friend, staring intently into his eyes.

And they'd been that way for a good thirty seconds, at _least_, as Dean challenged his opponent, who would squint and tilt his head every ten seconds as if he'd somehow be able to find an answer to all of life's questions by looking at the hunter at a certain angle.

Sam stood with an exasperated sigh, the screech of chair legs on the hardwood floor not enough to break whatever spell Dean and Cas had cast over each other. Sam walked toward the hallway, nonchalantly pushing his brother on his way out.

There was no time for Dean to react before his body was forced against Castiel's, the unexpected weight causing the former angel to back into the wall and awkwardly catch the hunter. Dean's mind screamed _NO!_ as his lips crashed into Castiel's for a brief moment before his head slid down to rest on his friend's chest. His senses were going crazy, the smell of Cas's clean white T-shirt and the tingling that remained in his lips from their accidental kiss causing Dean to suck in a deep breath as his heart raced. The hunter's eyes darted to the hallway, where his brother had already disappeared and successfully avoided what would have led to an angry outburst from an ever reddening Dean.

It had all happened so fast, and Dean knew the moment wasn't over as he slowly turned his gaze up at the man who was holding him. Cas's face remained stoic, save his widened eyes. The former angel looked down at Dean, mindlessly darting out his tongue to wet his lips. That was when Dean made the mistake of trying to stand, his right hand dragging up from where it had come to rest on Castiel's thigh as the hunter grasped his friend's shoulder for support. It was then that he heard Cas's breath hitch, and Dean knew something very _different_ was about to happen when he stood and looked into his friend's curious and dilated blue eyes.

"Cas," the hunter whispered, closing his eyes as Castiel slowly slid his hands down from Dean's shoulders and rested them on his hips. He waited for the hunter to object, and when Dean did nothing more than give him a small nod, Cas yanked him closer and Dean's hands flew to the former angel's face as they kissed, _really_ kissed, and suddenly there was tongue on tongue, hands roaming aimlessly over bodies, and little moans just loud enough for each other to appreciate.

A few short but sweet minutes later, Dean pulled away when he thought he heard someone coming. He peered into the hall, smirking when he turned back to see Cas shooting him a pleading look, his hair sticking out in all directions, with lips red and kiss-swollen. He mouthed the word "more" with heavy lidded eyes and a flushed face. Dean chuckled and shook his head, gesturing to the hall behind him with his thumb as footsteps warned them that someone was coming.

"We have any burgers left?" Kevin asked as he entered the room. He stopped in his tracks, narrowing his eyes as he observed Castiel's current state and smirked when Dean turned around, his lips even redder than Cas's and his neck speckled with love bites. "Finally," the prophet mumbled as he continued into the kitchen.

Dean couldn't find a reason to be embarrassed and beamed at the kid, nodding as he pointed towards Sam's room. "Sam's fault. You can ask him about it later," he said. "My world famous burgers are in the fridge." Dean turned back to Cas to catch him glaring at the intruder, his lips almost in a pout. The hunter chuckled, not taking his eyes off the man in front of him as he yelled at Kevin, "Oh, and I think we're out of ketchup."

"Dean," Cas demanded. He licked his lips and took a step toward the hunter. "What... are we?"

Drawing his eyebrows together, Dean stepped closer. "What are we?" he chuckled. "We're... us, I guess."

"Like... together?"

"Yeah," Dean said as he leaned in for a kiss. "Like together."

"As in, a relationship?" Cas asked, gazing at Dean as he pulled away with a frown.

"Yeah, Cas. Me and you. Us. Together. In a relationship," Dean stated, rolling his eyes as his lover began his signature head tilt. "_What_, Cas?"

"You said this was... Sam's fault," the former angel explained. "Do you... really want this? Would you have ever started this if it weren't for your brother?"

Dean bit his lip, then cocked his head to meet Castiel's gaze as he placed his hands on his lover's shoulders. "You wanna know why I stare at you so much sometimes, Cas?"

Cas squinted, giving the man a slight nod.

"Most the time, it's cause I'm waiting for you to make a move," Dean admitted. "So, no, Cas, I may have never done this if Sam hadn't pushed me. 'Cause I was too..."

"Afraid?" Cas offered, eyes widening with realization. "You weren't sure I would return the feeling."

Dean nodded, dropping one hand from Castiel's shoulder to pull him in by the waist. "Exactly. I wanted you to do it, first."

"But you _do_ want me?" Cas asked, his cheek brushing against Dean's as they held each other close.

"Cas, I don't just _want_ you," Dean said, pausing to place a kiss on the other man's jaw. "I _need_ you." He kissed his lips, squeezing Castiel tightly against him. "I _love_ you."

Cas beamed against Dean's lips. "I love you, too, Dean."

* * *

It didn't take long for Sam to realize his mistake. He thought he'd done everyone a favor by pushing his brother toward Castiel a week ago, but, now? The couple didn't stare at each other for more than five seconds at a time before one would rush in for a kiss. If Sam didn't know any better, he'd think they were doing it just to spite him, launching into passionate makeout sessions, sometimes multiple times a day, right in front of him.

"Really, Dean? I'm right here," he said after six days of the constant PDA. They were at a restaurant, celebrating a successful hunt, and Dean and Cas had started locking lips, and audibly battling tongues, on their side of the booth as soon as they were seated.

Dean broke away from his lover, smirking at Sam. "And?"

"And... stop!" Sam tried to be quiet to avoid drawing attention to their table, glancing around the room to see if they were getting dirty looks from other customers.

"What if I don't want to?" Dean challenged.

Sam gave his brother the biggest bitchface he could muster. "Then, I swear, I'll-"

Dean cut Sam off by kicking him under the table as their food arrived. When the waitress left, he smirked at his glowering brother. "Don't push me, Sammy."

* * *

**See what I did there. Heheh. Push. Heh. *derp face***

**OK, so that was as graphic as my fics are ever gonna get from this point, 'cause I'm really gonna try to improve... morally... yeah... wish me luck/pray for me. Lol. 'Cause I just feel like in general I could stand to be more moral and I need to learn how to write in the way that I'm going to write my novels and such. I needa get more professional, here, I'm no romance novelist. xP**

**Reviews are always appreciated! :)**


End file.
